The Black Suit
by ConfusedPharaoh
Summary: This crazy fanfic will show our hero Izuku Midoriya in adventures with the symbiote virus, the story will take place in the provisional license exam arc,


The black suit

Chapter one: Slimy power boost

The next day was going to be the provisional license exam; everyone was already resting after their heavy training, except for Izuku Midoriya, who was improving his shoot-style outdoors. After a few minutes, he got tired and entered his dorm laying on his All-Might bed, thinking about the next day's exam, how hard it could be, he was with a bit of insomnia and went to the T.V. corner, finding Kirishima and Denki.

"Midoriya, you should check this out…!" Deku quickly heard Kirishima and noticed the news on T.V. _"This night a horrible laboratory incident let an experiment escape, the experiment is said to be black goo called symbiote, if you ever find this black slimy thing, don't touch it and let us know as soon as possible"_.

"Symbiote, huh? Sounds like a horror movie creature breaking out of a cage, better watch out for monsters Midoriya!" Denki said menacingly. The news didn't give any more information, ending the program, and soon the boys went to their dorms.

"Now I can't sleep at all!" Deku complained, perhaps he was scared of this symbiote thing, but what was even worse, is that the experiment made its way through the U.A. defensive system, heading to the dorms, infiltrating itself through every corner and hiding from each camera, trying to find the perfect spot to hide.

The Symbiote infiltrated itself in the ventilation system, reaching the next floor and entering a corridor full of doors, with its speed, it went under the nearest door he could find, entering a room filled with figures of a buffed blonde man, the creature hid itself in a shelf, but it accidentally dropped one of the objects, waking the teen that was sleeping in the bed. "W—what was that?!" The slimy thing heard a sweet voice coming from the corner. "Oh, it's just my All-Might toy… I think I may be too scared of Denki's story…" The boy picked the toy and put it back to its previous place, luckily, the scared monster hid itself in the shadow, only looking into that boy's face.

Midoriya got back to the bed, but then, he heard another noise, the All-Might figure fell once more, the creature was testing Midoriya's senses. "It fell again..? Now I'm getting scared!" Izuku picked the figure and put it back in the previous place once more. But before he could go into bed, he felt a cold shiver touch his hand, something completely cold shivering his spine, the creature had quickly touched Izuku's palm.

"W-What was that?! This shivering… I must be overreacting…" The creature, after touching Midoriya's skin, felt something and discovered everything about the teen; he was a weakling, a weakling carrying a supreme power he cannot yet master. He was perfect, perfect for a host.

Midoriya laid on his bed, tired, thinking about the symbiote case, and then, the figure fell once more, the teen went back to pick it once more, and this time, he was shivering more, and with a blink of an eye, a black goo jumped in Midoriya, scaring the hell out of him, he was completely scared and couldn't scream because the creature covered his mouth, and in a few minutes, the creature was covering his entire body and he couldn't get it off, it was taking over him, he fell on the floor, struggling to get it out, and then, a knock on his door happened. "Hey Midoriya, is everything all right pal,? I heard a noise." It was the voice of Kirishima! Deku had to attend it but he couldn't, he was with his mouth shut by the creature and he had to get it off somehow. "He must've falled asleep, don't wake him up Kirishima" The voice of Denki! Denki was there too! Midoriya had too scream somehow, but he failed, and then, he calmed himself down, and the creature disappeared. "H-huh? Am I going crazy?" The creature had infused itself with Deku's body, for some reason, Deku looked extremely calm.

"I'm fine… !" Deku said in a weird voice "All right then… if the black slime monster attacks you or something, just scream." Denki menaced Deku once more, in fact, Midoriya didn't believe that the creature had attacked him, he was too tired and laid on his bed and directly fell asleep. On the next day, Midoriya got up like he was completely energized with caffeine, he never felt so cheered up for something.

Deku was putting on his hero suit when he looked at the clock, it was 4:00 AM, he woke up too early, but he saw that as an opportunity to train and improve his shoot-style. When he finished putting up his suit, he saw some sort of ink mark on it. "H-huh? Why is my suit dirty? Well, I have some hours to clean it, though."

When he was preparing to take it off, a black goo started to take over the suit, when Deku noticed, his hero suit was entirely black. "W-what the?!" Deku said in confusion, and in a blink of an eye, he remembered what happened last night, the goo took over him, and now it was all over his body. "I-I have to take it off" He said in despair, and then, the suit suddenly restored itself to its original green form, Midoriya noticed he was controlling the black slimy thing, the symbiote was almost part of his body now.

Midoriya covered his suit with the symbiote once more and looked at himself in the mirror, the black tone wasn't bad at all, and then he decided to go training with that new form. He went outdoors and started to improve his shoot-style, and suddenly, he noticed he was giving complete professional moves with his legs, he was giving some powerful and pro kicks that it seemed that he trained for over 3 years, this was all the black suit's power, it was giving him power to control his legs perfectly in shoot-style and he was maintain perfect control of One-For-All, the symbiote was amazing.

Midoriya was amazed with his new power; he stayed all morning improving his shoot-style even more, and during his training outdoors, in the girls' floor, Ochako Uraraka woke up really tired, she was so worried about the provisional license exam she couldn't sleep well, she heard some strong wind coming from the window repeatedly, she went to see what was going on. "D-Deku?!" Midoriya heard her voice. "Hey Uraraka! You like my new black suit?" Midoriya had to hide the fact he was using the symbiote as his suit, or else it might turn into trouble, and in fact, he received a power boost he couldn't deny. "Y-yeah… I do, Deku." Uraraka noticed Deku's personality also had changed; he was looking a lot less nerdy and his hair was a bit curlier, almost covering half of his eye. "Deku, is something wrong with you? You seem a bit, different…" Midoriya noticed the symbiote not only energized him, but his personality also had changed, but he liked the new him.

Midoriya spent the remaining hours talking to Uraraka, he wasn't blushing like he used to, but now, he turned out to be "a cool dude", the symbiote was really changing him.

Next chapter coming soon…


End file.
